


Atypical(Mostly Cazzie) Snippets

by lady_jellyfin00295



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_jellyfin00295/pseuds/lady_jellyfin00295
Summary: Snippets/one shots of Casey, Izzie, and the gang, as I try to work out how to write their characters.  Characters and tags will be added with each chapter.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Atypical(Mostly Cazzie) Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is just me trying to get a hang of writing for Atypical, so characters will probably be slightly ooc. Any advice or constructive criticism would be great :)

“Hey Newton, wait up!”

Casey turned around, seeing Izzie running up behind her, and paused so that they were running side by side.

“You’re later than usual.”

“Or maybe you just got an early start.”

They ran in silence for a few more minutes, before a smile crept its way onto Casey’s face, and she slowly started gaining on the other girl.

“Slowpoke.”

“I’ll show you a slowpoke!” Izzie countered, speeding up to match her girlfriend’s pace. Before they knew it, they were both back at the Gardner’s house, out of breath and sweaty.

“I won.” Casey whispered in between gulps of water, “Do I get a prize?”

“You’re all gross now, I’m not kissing you.”

“Hate to say it, but you’re gross too, Iz.”

“I’m never gross.”

Casey was going to argue, but realized that she didn’t actually disagree. Izzie always managed to look put together, even right after a run. However, this morning Casey noticed something else. 

“You look tired.”

“Yeah no shit Newton, we just raced a mile and a half back to your house.” Izzie looked away, avoiding eye contact, “Hey, do you think Elsa made breakfast? All this running is making me hungry.”

Izzie turned around, heading towards the door, but Casey grabbed her hand, threading their fingers together and pulling the other girl to look at her.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, Case, I do.”

“And you can tell me anything.”

“Yes, yeah, I know. I just had a rough night, one of the kids was having nightmares. I’m fine though, really, I just didn’t get enough sleep.”

“You know what would probably help?” Casey raised an eyebrow, her tone becoming playful again, “A kiss.”

“Gross.” Izzie leaned in and their lips met, “Now seriously, food.”


End file.
